Project Summary/Abstract This BATI-NCORP program is designed to provide cancer patients, and healthy citizens ?at risk? for cancer, with opportunities to participate in NCI-sponsored clinical trials developed by the members of the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) and NCORP Research Bases. These clinical trials are intended to identify more effective and/or less toxic treatments for the prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, long-term supportive care, or end-of-life care for cancer patients. Via the BATI-NCORP, East Bay oncologists can provide their patients, at no cost, with opportunities to participate in the most advanced and promising forms of genetic therapy, immunotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery and radiation treatments.